


both a weapon and a shield

by AnarchyAngel



Series: KageHina Ficlets [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F-Bomb, M/M, Oh there's cussing, Sad with a Happy Ending, argument, like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel/pseuds/AnarchyAngel
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama get into a really really nasty fight and Hinata just kind of...breaks. A tiny little ficlet I wrote after reading too many KageHina fics. Kind of angsty (not really? idk) but they're okay!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657618
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	both a weapon and a shield

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never published anything I've written...ever. And I don't know if anyone will ever read this but I kind of like how it turned out and these two have been on my mind a lot lately (due to the fact that I've been reading KageHina fics nonstop...yeah...anyway).  
> I'm trying to be brave and actually post something I've worked on so here goes!

“God, I _hate_ this!” Hinata screams. It’s a sound that Kageyama hasn’t ever heard before. They’ve argued, gotten loud, yelled at each other before, but Kageyama has never heard _this_ sound from Hinata. It’s… broken and angry and _hurt_ …all in that one terrible, heinous sound that echoes within Kageyama like a fucking bullet ricocheting around and _around_ until that’s all he can hear.

And just like that, Hinata crumbles, and all Kageyama can do is watch. His face cracks, those amber eyes that were alight just minutes ago in fury melt into pain Kageyama has never seen there before. It’s like watching a deluge of water drown a raging inferno. The flames just…go out.

Kageyama has seen Hinata cry before, hell they’ve both wept like babies after a hard match lost or sometimes Hinata gets a little too overwhelmed or excited and he just starts tearing up a bit, but this is different, this _hurts_ to see.

Hinata breaks down. A torrent of tears races down his cheeks so fast Kageyama can’t even wrap his head around it. He starts _sobbing,_ keening noises leaving that mouth that Kageyama has a million memories of. So many snapshots of that perfect little pink bow of a mouth—Hinata smiling, those beautiful lips pulled tight as he beams; Hinata pouting, his mouth perked into an irritated little pucker; Hinata flirting, his tongue darting over that plump bottom lip, leaving it bright and glistening, and then his teeth biting down in a way that leaves Kageyama practically on _fire_ with lust. But those gorgeous lips are quivering now, soaked in salty tears and there are keens of pain coming out that rend Kageyama in two.

Hinata covers his face with shaking hands, his entire frame quivering as he sobs.

Kageyama is struck stupid; frozen in place while he watches the person he loves most in the world _break._

“Hinata,” Kageyama croaks, his voice breaking just like Hinata’s did. “Hinata, stop, please stop.” Kageyama brings his own shaking hands up to Hinata’s, gently pulling them away from his tear-stained cheeks. Hinata resists for a moment before he lets Kageyama pull his tiny hands away.

“Hinata,” Kageyama’s voice is soft and wobbly, another new sound that Kageyama has never heard before regardless of the fact that it came from his own mouth.

“Stop crying, please.” It’s just a whisper as Kageyama pulls Hinata in closer and tips his head down to meet Hinata’s swimming gaze. Hinata hiccups, as he tries to swallow another sob, his tiny hands still shaking as Kageyama holds them.

“We’re going to argue; we’re going to fight and scream and yell at each other sometimes. That’s just what people in a relationship do.” Kageyama whispers as he wipes at one of Hinata’s cheeks, his big hand cupping that soft skin.

“I know…” Hinata’s voice is cracked and wet, “I know it’s normal to fight and argue. I’m so _angry_ at you for what you did.” Hinata covers the hand Kageyama is using to caress his cheek with his own and leans into the touch, his eyes drifting shut for a moment.

“But I don’t want to lose you. I can’t even _think_ of not being with you.” When those amber eyes meet Kageyama’s again, there are more tears, but there’s warmth there again. Not that raging inferno, but a soft little glow like the embers of a small campfire.

“Hinata there’s nothing you could do to ever make me leave you.” The words are out before Kageyama even really thinks them.

And _fuck._

It hits him.

There’s _nothing_ Hinata could do to make Kageyama stop loving him.

Kageyama is the one shaking now as he leans down to rest his forehead against Hinata’s. His eyes closing as the realization wraps around his heart.

“Hinata, there’s _nothing_ you could do to make me stop loving you. You could scream at me, hurt me, do things I can’t even imagine, and I would still…I would still love you.”

Hinata buries his face into the crook of Kageyama’s shoulder, pulls him close until there’s not even a breath of space between them.

“I don’t ever want to hurt you. Not even when you piss me off so much that I can’t see straight.” His voice is muffled but he still doesn’t pull away. “And it’s the same for me…no matter what you do or say I’ll always love you.” They stay like that for a long while, just holding onto each other.

When they finally do part, Hinata’s tears have long since dried and Kageyama isn’t shaking anymore.

“But if you ever accuse me of wanting to spend more time with Kenma than you again, I’m going to set your favorite volleyball on fire.” Hinata’s eyes are sparkling again, that soft little glow brighter now and those gorgeous little lips are pulled into a small smirk.

Kageyama snorts and rolls his eyes, “you won’t even be able to reach it if I start hiding it on top of the fridge.”

They bicker back and forth again like normal, and they both keep it light, but Kageyama knows that one day they’re definitely going to argue again. It might be about that insane fear Kageyama has about Hinata one day growing tired of him or Hinata feeling like he’s not good enough for Kageyama, they’ll definitely end up fighting and hurting each other again. So Kageyama stores those words around his heart. As both a weapon and a shield, a beautiful little rose wrapped around his heart whose thorns could rip it into pieces.

_No matter what you do or say, I’ll always love you._

He’ll take the lows that come with the highs. The pain of whatever Hinata could do or say for the glory of being in love with him, and loved _by_ him.


End file.
